icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120513163324/@comment-4060828-20120516005509
Sam wasn't evil or a jerk but she wasn't doing this out of the virtue of her heart to help Freddie either. Not trying to explain away Freddie's jerk attitude or getting fired (although his initial attempts to sell via techological knowledge was what I initially meant in terms of normal selling, not his calling customers morons and such). I can even buy Sam being surprised that Freddie reacted the way he did but at the same time, I still find it hard to believe that Sam has to call out Natalie for being "rough" on Freddie despite his outburst. Either Sam really didn't take what he said personally or she believed her buddy involvement with Natalie extended to Freddie in some manner even after Freddie called Natalie a "terrible manager." Earlier in the episode Sam grabbed Gibby's tongue and told him to stop chewing it and later popped his balloon for no reason. Even her stepping in for Freddie involved her getting snippy two sentences in with, "Why wouldn't you?" after starting off with, "Just buy the new one!" Sam promptly gets hired off this exchange despite Freddie not really needing her help at that juncture if you re-watch the scene. Freddie said, "I recommend the Pearbook Classic," and as the customer started to speak up again is when Sam jumped in. It's not like the customer was hemming or hawing or even said anything about not buying it. Sam jumped in of her own accord just because she felt like it. Sam comes out revealing that she was hired by Natalie, in which Freddie is rightfully stunned and promptly acts like a jerk. Sam later reveals that she sold a guy multiple items, including an extended warranty, when he initially just wanted 1 item. I understand that is what they call up-selling but Sam goes so far as to laugh with Natalie when Natalie brings up "ripping off" the customers. This actually ties back into her deviant character side well but again shows that some of this is as much for Sam's own self interest. Sam then reveals she not only got promoted but is also writing up Freddie's employee review. In past episodes, Sam has messed with Freddie's life (written, verbal, and physical). From Freddie's POV, this friend whom he's had a very up and down relationship with now has the ability to get him fired depending on what she writes, after getting hired almost out of nowhere. Freddie was a jerk. Sam wasn't evil or a jerk but she was underhanded from stepping in to comment (where she, as a fellow customer, has no prerogative to do so) on a sale that Freddie still had a chance to close to being promoted so quickly that she then had a chance to influence Freddie's employment positively or negatively. Was it all deliberate on Sam's part? No but she isn't exactly pretending that she did this to get closer to Freddie or because she even wanted the job. As for Sam growing as a person, absolutely. Has she gotten friendlier with some people? Yeah (although in iHalfoween Carly had to shush Sam up multiple times regarding Nevel). I can buy some of her success as conning but I find it hard to believe that Sam would have the patience to deal with customer idiocy that can be rampant in sales. Even her initial "sale" involved snippy retorts to the customer.